What is wrong with me?
by Dango Sticks
Summary: (Don't even bother expecting a new chapter.) It's not that I wanted your granddad to walk in on us while we were about to do it, but why did you have to move to a new house and county without leaving me your number or address? Now you have gone, left me alone and we will never meet again or will we?
1. Why?

_**Hello this is my first Laven Fanfic :D**_

_**My punctuation might be really shit :D))**_

_**ohhh, and I dont own D-Grayman (I wish I did. I would make it so that Lavi and Lenalee have a battle on who's gonna win Allen's heart and Lavi would win :D )**_

_**Please read and review XxX**_

_**Ohh and the first part of this chapter is what Allen thinking :D**_

_**Full summary: It's not that I wanted your granddad to walk in on us while we were about to do it, but why did you have to move to a new house and county without leaving me your number or address? Now you have gone, left me alone and we will never meet again.' Allen and Lavi have been dating for 1 year in secret but when Lavi's Granddad, Bookman, finds out he doesn't like the idea of Lavi having a boyfriend and moves country, house and school. Allen's master, Cross, decides he had had enough of him been sad and decides it's best for a new start and moves to England but when he has his first day of school in his new class he meets a very familiar redhead. What will Allen do ?**_

_I didn't ask for Lavi grandfather, Bookman, to walk in on us. Now Lavi's moved school and town and on top of that he didn't give me his address or phone number or even say good bye but he just left me. I don't know what to do any more, even if he ever comes back to here he won't come to see me._

_I not even going to be here, I'm moving house well it's more like moving from Japan to England, with Master Cross. He told me 'Get your act together kid, it isn't helping anyone. You staying in your room crying over some dude. Now start packing we need to be out of here by 2 pm, okay.' Then we made our way to the airport and left for England._

**One month earlier**

"Allen, let's go back to my place" Lavi suggested with a mischievous smile spread across his features; As they walked down a long road heading from the park where that had just hung out to get away from their guardians.

"Why? It's a nice day." Allen asked seriously, with a hint of confusion. He walked past a group of girls that all giggled at them as they held each other's hand, fingers entwined in each others.

"Don't worry Allen you will find out soon enough" Lavi said trying to sound innocent but failed due to the grin that had settled on the redhead's face.

"Okay if you say so but isn't Bookman at yours?" Allen asked turning to look at Lavi.

"Nope he went to England for the week"

"Okay, what do you want to do when we get there?"

"I have an idea "Allen didn't like the look in Lavi's eyes one bit. So they made their way back to Lavi's house. The walk wasn't that far.

* * *

><p>Lavi put the white haired angel on the bed. 'Ohh, now I get it. He wanted to do it. Wait, what?'<p>

The red head slowly climbed on top of Allen, straddling his waist as he leant in to kiss Allen pale pink lips. Allen's eyes slowly slid close, kissing him back softly; he wrapped his arms around the other's neck slowly. Lavi licked the smaller boys bottom lip, asking for entrance. Allen gasped into the kiss and Lavi slid his tongue in slid the boys hot mouth. Allen and Lavi's tongues danced in a loving dance of passion. They broke away to catch breath. The white haired boy panted while Lavi started to sing, slightly amused at what his mind came up with.;

"I kissed Moyashi and I liked it"

"The taste of her cherry chapstick"

"I kissed Moyashi just to try it"

"I hope Bookman don't mind it"

"It felt so wrong"

"It felt so right"

"Defiantly means I'm in love tonight"

"I kissed Moyashi and I liked it"

"I liked it~" His smirk got bigger and bigger as he sung.

"Hey, I'm not that small! Just you wait and see I will have a growth spurt just you wait and see. Wait did you forget to change her to he?" Allen argued pouting with every word he said.

"Well you are like a girl just with a dick instead of boobs haha" Lavi answered scratching the back of his head. Allen sat up and wrapped his arms around the red heads neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Lavi pushed him back on the bed and separating the kiss as he worked his way down the crook of his neck. Kissing every spot that was sensitive and left little pink marks were he had been and leaving the younger boy panting and groaning at every caress.

_'I wonder where that idiot grandson of mine is.'_ A small old man with weird hair thought as he looked around the mansion like house.

"Lavi! Get your butt down here!" The old man shouted from the 2nd floor landing. As he started to make his way down the hall past Lavi's bedroom he heard moaning noise's, at first he thought it was Lavi and a girl because the moans where quite girlie, but then he heard Lavi shouting Allen. So he slowly opened the door and looked inside to see a really disturbing sight if you don't enjoy having a gay grandson ( But it would be your dream if you love yaoi~). Lavi was inside the white haired boy that looked a lot like a girl. As Lavi thrust harder, Allen looked behind the red head and stared in shock. "L-La-Lavi... um... Look behind you "Allen whispered. Lavi slowly looked around to see Bookman standing there. "H-hey granddad" He said awkwardly.

"What are you doing? Why isn't that a girl? And why does he sound like a girl and look like ones to?" Bookman sighed not expecting an answer he slammed the door and stormed down stairs to ring Cross Marian, Allen's guardian from hell.

Allen got changed as Bookman shouted up. " Allen Marian Cross will be coming to pick you up. Don't expect to see Lavi again." His tone was cold and demanding as he thought of all the thing he and Lavi had been through. Including the one thing that got Allen and Lavi to meet each other in the first place.

**FLASHBACK BABY!;') **

A man with long brown trench coat, black hair; walked over to the park where Allen and Lavi where playing, not together but on different sides of the playground. Lavi and Allen both the only ones there.

The man walked over to Lavi and knelt down smiling at him. Lavi looked up at the man from where he was sitting in the large sand pit. "Hello, my name is Neah. Nice to meet you Lavi." Lavi nodded and stared at the strange man. "I'm here to give you this.2 He handed him a small hammer. "Never lose it and become friends with Allen Walker. You must protect him for me." And with that he left. The small red head was stunned sitting in the sand pit.

XXXX END OF FLASHBACK XXXX

Master was soon there with a displeased look on his half masked face. Allen slowly walked out the door with a sad look on his face. All he could think was that, Lavi and him may never see each other again...

The next day Lavi had left a note on his door step and some dango's saying sorry. They had been pulled apart. Like cutting yourself and not getting the stitches needed so it heals properly. The cut heals slowly, but it never fully heals. It rips open and bleeds ever so slowly and painfully. You never heal fully until you get them stitches. And Lavi was Allen's stitches. The boy kept hi together.

Hope you liked the chapter and please review~

Re-written ;')

Love

Dango-chan


	2. What?

**So this is chapter 2~~ Hope you like it, there is slight CrossxAllen in this chapter but most people don't like it so I'm gonna not have much in it (I'm CrossxAllen Fangirl). This chapter is going to be where it mostly about when he moves to England but I have a lot to sort out and stuff ****so I won't be updating for a couple of weeks, sorry. This chapter is for a awesome friend I have because she made me sit down and write it ((She didn't even help me she just sat on my bed chucking things at me D:)) I'm also British so I use term instead of semester **

**Ohh and just for the plain sake of advertising please read my fanfic 'Samurai To save me'**

**Um... I don't own -man Because if I did there would be more Yaoi~ And Kanda and Lavi would be all over Allen (I have a Allen complex!)**

**Allen: And that is why you will never have -man.**

**Me: That hurt deep down Moyashi-chan~**

**Lavi: My Moyashi-chan that is! *Glomps Allen***

**Allen: I'm not talking to you!**

**Lavi: Why! **

**Allen: Because of what I have read o far of this fanfiction you have been a dick to me!**

**Lavi: *Kisses cheek* I'm sorry.**

**Me: Ohh.. ohh my *Drools* Ohh back to the story! **

**Hope you like~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Allen's POV~<strong>

"Whatever Master, I can get dressed myself, Idiot! " I shouted from the top of the landing. We have just moved to a new house in England. It is always raining this time of year. Today is the first day of school. Master got me into a private school called 'Black Order Academy for the young and talented' because I have this arm. I have never really fit in anywhere. That's why me and Lavi got along with each other. He had a hammer the grew in size and I had a arm that turns into a sword. He was the first one to accept me for who I am. We used to have fights with our weapons to train. I was born with mine but Lavi had been chosen by a man called Neah. This man walked up to him when he was young and said "You are the chosen one, you will meet a boy called Allen and you will be good friends" and walked off. His name seemed familiar to me but I couldn't figure it out. When I was little my parent's abandon me but a man called Mana found me and took me in. We met at a circus where I joined and he said he would be my guardian. I love him with all my heart, even now when he is gone I still love him. He died trying to save me from a man that was chasing me because I was different. The man held a gun to my head and was about to shoot before Mana ran and pushed me out the way to save me and he got shot in the head. I still have bad dreams to this day. My master is called Cross who is the one who took me in.

**~Normal POV~**

"Your going to be late, come down so you can get something to eat and we can go!" Cross shouted from down the stairs.

"I'm coming Master!" Allen ran down the stair's full speed tripping up and landing on his butt at the bottom with a loud 'thud'. Cross came from round the corner with a smirk on his face. He gave Allen his hand to help him up and started to laugh " Idiot, learn how to go down stairs without falling." Allen garbed his hand and started to mumble about how the stairs had made him trip up by moving on there own. Cross just stared with a smirk on his face. "Well your going to be late for school if you don't hurry up or would you like me to drive?" Cross asked. After Allen broke up with Lavi Cross and Allen have been having a open relationship which is practically just sex but when they first did have sex together it was 1 day after he broke up with Lavi. It was just release for he and Cross but they helped each other this way.

"Okay, how are you today Master?" Allen asked giving Cross a kiss on the cheek. "I'm okay Allen, do you want some toast?" Cross asked walking to the kitchen.

"Um... That's okay, thank you anyway. Can we set of now" Allen asked with a frown. "What's wrong Allen?" Cross asked his voice filled with worry.

"N-no it's nothing" Allen mumbled as he made his way to the door. The white haired boy uniform for school is a pair pure white skinny jeans, a pink blazer and black dress shirt and black boots that go to the knee. It had to be one of the weirdest school uniforms ever but it does look good on him. His boots had small wedges and hot pink laces like the blazer. As he made his way to the door he remember his school bag. He ran upstairs and came back down with a shoulder bag, it was white with pink and black tassels and a pink zip.

As he made his way out the house Cross following closely behind with a smirk on his face and slight giggles. Allen glared at Cross and he just laughed harder. "What's so funny M-master?" Allen asked with slight irritation. "N-nothing" Cross replied holding in giggles. "come on then get in the car idiot!" Cross shouted. The white haired boy got in the car as they set of to school.

**~Allen's POV~**

I'm really nervous about today. It's my first day of a new school half way through term. On the way to school I saw load's of other student in the same uniform but the girls hand white skirts instead. I suppose this is one of the weirdest school uniform. I bet I really look stupid at the moment. We were coming up to the school. It was massive the school had all the same colours as the school uniform but it looked like a castle. As we got to the gates there was a man in a white coat with navy blue hair and a younger girl with short dark green hair with the school uniform on. Just as I was about to get out the car I felt someone grip my hand, I turned my head to see who it was and to be met by Cross' lips crashing against my. As soon as he pulled away I fell out the the end of the car landing on the floor with a 'thump'. The man's smile had turned into a shocked face and the girl giggling. _Well she must be a yaoi fan._ I thought as I got off the floor and waved goodbye to master. I walked up to them with the still in shock head master and the girl still giggling. "Hello I'm Allen Walker pleased to meet you." I said with a polite bow. The head master soon snapped out of his shocked trance.  
>"Please to meet you too Allen walker. I am the head master and this is my sister Lenalee" The girl bowed when he said his name. I smiled at them brightly and they did back. "Well if you would like us to show you to your first class since it's half way through term we will assign you a helper, but because your grades are so high we have put you in with the older classes. Lenalee will be in most of your classes but we have found someone who is working at the same level as you so they will be your helper, Do you understand?" The head master said as we started walking up the gate to the main building. "Oh and can you do anything that is special? I know you have your arm but we have special classes that you will go to, to help you improve your skill. I mean like can you play a instrument?" The man asked me .<br>" Um... yes sir I can play the piano, why?" I asked with a bit of confusion.  
>"Ahh, that is very good we will add in music lessons on your timetable. I will make sure your helper will be very nice and charming. Ohh and before I forget your teacher's name is Tyki Myki shall we go then"<p>

**~Time leap to outside the classroom~**

"Well this is your classroom, it was my pleasure showing you where it was and my darling sister will take you in. If you need me just ask the head office fir Komui, okay"  
>Allen nodded his head and made his way into the classroom not looking at any of the other students. He made his way to the teacher "Hello you must be Allen Walker then." He looked him up and down and gave a light hearted smile. "Okay then I will assign you as Allen's helper since it is half way through term and he is 2 years younger but smart than most of you" Tyki pointed to a red headed boy near the back of the room. Allen's gaze slowly met a familiar one as he started into a familiar green eye.<br>The red head boy slowly opened his mouth and whispered "Allen" as his emerald green eye widened. "L-Lavi" Allen said back as his grey orbs widened.

Hope you like and please review~

Much love

Dango-chan~xxxx


	3. Kick in the balls!

_**Hello there! Long time no see I shall be updating every 2 weeks between Friday and Sunday!**_

_**Enjoy and please review**_

**~Last time~**

_"Okay then I will assign you as Allen's helper since it is half way through term and he is 2 years younger but smart than most of you" Tyki pointed to a red headed boy near the back of the room. Allen's gaze slowly met a familiar one as he started into a familiar green eye._  
><em>The red head boy slowly opened his mouth and whispered "Allen" as his emerald green eye widened. "L-Lavi" Allen said back as his grey orbs widened.<em>

* * *

><p>Allen stared at Lavi for a few moments before opening his mouth then closing it again. Tyki stared at the two like the rest of the class. "Well this is awkward.." He stated to himself and the rest of the class just nodded in agreement there eye's fixed onto the the white haired boy and the red head.<p>

After another few moments that felt like they dragged on forever Lavi took Allen into a bone crushing hug kissing his face all over. "Allen I missed you so much panda took me away and I didn't get to say goodbye and he chucked you out the house half naked on the street. I didn't tell you where I was going and my address or phone number or anything... wait how did you find me?" Lavi spat out in on breath. Allen stared up at Lavi and opened his mouth then closed it in a fish like motion. "Lavi..." Allen started and kicked him in his... lets say manhood as Lavi fell to the floor in pain Allen started on a rant " I didn't find you Master took me here to get away from you! I wont forgive you and please don't **EVER** hug me again! I don't give a flying fuck about you anymore your the one that left me! I don't even love you anymore! So just... I don't know..um go die in a ditch!" Allen turned to Tyki as the teacher just stared in total shock as the rest if the class. "Allen... how could you kick me somewhere when it has been ins-" He was cut off as the white hair boy kicked him in the face. "If you where smart Lavi you would shut the hell up! I'm with someone now!" Lavi stopped moving and stared at Allen with sad and shocked eye's. "Y-your with someone?" The whole class room gasped it was like been in a TV show. "Yeah." Allen answered bluntly.

"Who?" Lavi asked crossing his arms.

"Why do you want to know" Allen stated, putting his hands on his hips. He was only doing this to get back at Lavi. Cross and him weren't together they where just fuck buddys to put it simply.

"I'm still your boyfriend!"

"You weren't my boyfriend from the moment you moved away from me!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" Lavi screamed at Allen "I always have and always will! you think I wanted to move away? You think I wanted to leave my first love and not be able to see him? You think I chose for you... I never wanted this to happen" Lavi said with a sad look on his face.

"Um... Lavi and new boy I think your making a scene..." Tyki stated with an amused look on his face.

Allen gave him a look and it softened as he turned to face Tyki. "Mr Mikk hello my name is Allen Walker it is a pleasure to meet you." He said shaking his hand. Lenalee stood in the same spot until she saw Allen look at her and snapped out of it. "ooh Sir can I be Allen's partner with Lavi then so this does... they made a bit of a very hot scene but I think Lavi's um... manhood can't take allot more if it did happen" She questioned.

"Sure why not? Allen you can sit next to Lenalee and Lavi just stop looking so peripatetic and get up and take your seat and you can um... I guess catch up with your ex later" Tyki with a amused smile. Lavi shot him a glare and walked with Allen and Lenalee to the back of the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapter 3 hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the super short chapter but I will have a new one up in two weeks that shall be longer than this! Also I was wondering if people like this or not?<strong>

**well please review and I hoped you liked!**

**Love lots Dango-chan~**


	4. Damn!

**I'M LATE D: PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *Doges random objects* Okay chapter is here! I hope you like it, this took me forever!**

**Well I do have a reason! I was in York which is like a 7 hour dive away from me because my mum was in hospital. So here it is! Hope you enjoy~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**So I guess this is you hating me?**

Once Allen Lavi and Lenalee sat down they faced the front to watch Mr Mikk. Allen had noticed that he wasn't like a normal teacher. He wore a suit with a top hat. He looked sexy to Allen. Lavi and Allen didn't talk to each other for the rest of the lesson and Allen pouted at Lenalee as she giggled at the two of them. Soon after the bell rang and they left for there next lesson.

The rest of the day went on like that. Each lesson Allen opened up more to Lavi but still insulting him every few minutes. Until they could hold a conversation without Allen hitting Lavi.

By home time Allen was tried and wanted to sleep and see Cross and hug someone. Feel warm or anything. The young boy walked out the front gates with Lenalee and Lavi and soon as he saw his Masters car and walked over to it with a small smile. As he made his way over Lavi and Lenalee watched him with an intense stare, As he got closer he looked at Cross with a warm smile. "Master" Allen called to the man getting out the car. Cross looked over at him with a smile. "Hello Allen, how was your first day?" Cross asked. Allen's smile faded. "Twat face was here." Cross gave a questioning look before realising what he meant by 'twat face'. "Lavi?" Cross looked over the teens shoulder to see Lavi with another girl standing next to him. Lenalee and Lavi Glared at Cross. The older man glared back. Allen stood there staring at his master. "M-master?" Cross looked down and smirked at Allen before hugging him in a tight embrace kissing his cheek. "Let's go home" He smiled getting into the car ad driving away.

"SHIT" Lavi shouted kicking a car and screaming out in pain. "L-Lavi?" Lenalee asked. "I think I broke my foot can you drive me to the hospital?." Lavi asked with a small pout.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time skip 3 days~<strong>

"LAVI!" Allen screamed running across the canteen at school. "You know Cross?" Lavi nodded his head to say he did. "Are you the one who set him up for this?" Allen was now wearing a girls school uniform due to the fact that Cross had filled his forms out and it turned out he said he was a girl. Well if he was he was a very flat chested one. "I ain't no girl!" Allen screamed at Lavi. Lavi stared at him drooling "You look like one" Lavi said with a small giggle. Allen glared at him "Want to say that again?" Allen asked. The older teen shook his head.

Within the last 3 days Allen had become quite popular among the women and male students. His nickname was Snow white or White knight. He and Lavi where really popular. It had been 4 days since Allen's first day and Lavi and Allen still aren't on mutual terms yet. Lavi had his unrequited love and Allen fighting of the fact he was in love.

Lenalee came running into the canteen too. "I-I'm so sorry Allen" She panted catching her breath. "I tried to get Komui to change it to say you are a guy but he said no" Lenalee looked at him and smiled. "Allen-chan you look cute!" She screamed and Allen blushed "I don't care! I don't want to where this!" He had his white skirt really high and was wearing Black long socks, Pink shoes and the rest of the uniform that everyone else wore.

He sat down on a chair and pouted in front of Lavi. "Lavi... do you want me to suffer?" Allen asked puppy dog eye's staring at him. "W-why would you say that? You know I-" Lavi was cut of by Allen leaving the table to the hatch to buy some lunch. He grabbed aload of random foods in large and sat down again.

"I'm depressed and hungry just let me die in a ditch!" Allen moaned as he started to stuff his face. Lenalee sat next to him. "It's not that bad you get to do PE with me now and we have all our classes together with Lavi, but Lavi can't do it because he broke his foot. and then we have Mr Mikk who likes you~" Allen smiled and then frowned. "But Lavi is in the classes" Lavi sighed and got up from the table. Which was pretty hard considering his foot was broken "Sorry if I'm so hard to be around Allen." Lavi said softly and walked/limped put of the canteen. Allen chucked his head on the table with a loud 'bang'. "DAMN! I can never do thing right these day's." Allen screamed "Why don't you just admit you still love him and have never stopped. It's a lot better than you and Cross been together isn't it? That's so unsavoury to some people. I don't mind either because it is taboo but other people find it gross and you might get bullied for it." Lenalee went on as Allen went into deep thought.

_If I get together with Lavi again we will both be happy won't we? but what if it doesn't work like that? And then there's cross to deal with. But I love Lavi! I should at the end of today I will confess. I hope he will love me back. I feel lonely. Cross is just a fuck buddy. I want true love don't I. But do I deserve it? _Allen started slamming his head repeatedly on the table. _This day is going to go by so slow!_


	5. That works

**KAY! IT IS HERE! You love meh? I love you for reviewing~... you probably hate meh! ||D It's been 3 weeks! GAH! Sorry! Don't hit meh please! I should start to update more XD **

**Chapter 5**

**I have feeling you know!**

Allen walked up the hall. It was the last lesson of the long day and he had Mr Mikk for sex ed. Which was one of the worst things in the world. It was so awkward! He brings out toys and models of body parts! Allen turned another corner and looked out one of the big windows. The clouds outside starting to grow grey and heavy.

He had to walk home tonight, Cross was at work until 7pm. Allen had music club tonight. He had his first music lesson on the first day and he shocked everyone at his skills on the piano. Lavi already new so it was no shock. He was so glad to be able to here Allen play again. He used to only play for him. When they were alone at Allen's house. Cross would often leave on business trips. He worked as a scientist with Komui before Komui made this school for the gifted and talented.

Allen was yet to see anything out of the normal yet but Lavi and Lenalee had described some of the pupils that where on training with one off the teachers. They described a samurai called Kanda Yuu. He had a Japanese style sword that he called Mugen that could do weird shit. There was a girl called Miranda with a clock that could heal things but it didn't last. They seemed nice there was some others as well but they stood out the most.

He looked at the door that said 'Room 304'. (( Like silent hill :C )) He was about 10 minutes early so he quietly opened the door to see Lavi at the back of the room sitting next to Tyki.

He quietly walked in the room and sat down at the front of the room going unnoticed y both Tyki and Lavi. He stayed still listening carefully to them.

"I just can't handle it Tyki!" Lavi said hitting his head on the table.

"Come on kid what's up?" The older man said patting Lavi's back.

Lavi let out a loud sigh. "He hates me! We can't even go a conversation without him shouting at me or insulting me. I-I just don't know anymore."

"Tell him how you feel" Tyki said simply.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Allen, I love you more than you could ever know but you keep rejecting me everytime I say 'I love you'.' He hates me guts'" Lavi laughed bitterly.

"That would work." Allen said at the front of the classroom without thinking. Tyki's and Lavi's heads snapped round to see Allen staring at them. Lavi paled out. "W-what?" Was all the red head could say. "I love you too Lavi." Allen smiled sweetly and Tyki slowly slipped into his office without them noticing.

Allen stood up and walked over to Lavi. "Because I'm a mess without you. It feels like I'm always falling... like I have no one... and the skirt doesn't help." He Sighed as he stood in front of Lavi. Lavi chuckled.

"Your still the Allen I know." Lavi whispered loud enough for only Allen to hear. "I'm so glad you found me. Even if it was by accident." Lavi smiled cupping Allen's cheek. Allen hugged Lavi tightly and sighed. "I'm sorry."

_The feeling of been alone. It's been like that...alone with Cross...Alone without Lavi. They say your first love is special and you never forget it. Some people walk on and don't look back. Some people go after there first love and some fall in love with there first love all over again. I've tried them all and in the end I ended up falling in love with my first love again. I forgot how warm it was to be loved by another. _

**~Flashback ****Allen age 13 and ****Lavi age 15.~**

* * *

><p>"Neh, Lavi. Can I ask you something?" A happy boy asked jogging up beside his best friend with longish red floppy hair.<p>

"Sure~ anything Allen-chan" The boy named Lavi replied waiting for a answer. The boy named Allen sighed and stopped walking. They had just come back from the movies and it was about 12pm. Lavi looked behind and stared at the younger boy in a pair of black skinny jeans that fit perfectly and a long sleeved purple shirt that hugged him.

Allen started to frowned as he look at the older boy wearing white skinny jeans and a black shirt like the others and an orange scarf that swayed in the wind. "Can I stay round yours?" Allen whispered. Lavi sighed and walked up to him. "Why? Not that I mind." Allen looked at the floor as he spoke them words. Allen held up his phone to show that Cross who made him call him 'Master' instead. Lavi took the phone and stared to read the last 15 messages on the phone from the time they had been in the cinema.

_1."Idiot child don't come home tonight just go sleep on the streets for all I care. Your worthless anyway."_

_2."Idiot. Why don't you reply and beg for me to let you in?"_

_3."Actually don't even come home for the rest of the week."_

_4."Idiot."_

_5."Go and buy me wine" _

_6."Why are you not replying?"_

_7."Wait! Don't buy me wine your not aloud in the house."_

_8."Buy me smokes"_

_9."Wait! Don't your not old enough"_

_10."And your not aloud in the house B) " (( If Cross had a phone he would do this XD ))_

_11."I hate you."_

_12."I really do so go die in a ditch"_

_13."Or get hit by a car." _

_14."Your such a burden."_

_15."I guess your not coming back tonight."_

Lavi stared at Allen and sighed. Cross is such a dick! Lavi thought. He looked back to Allen but his phone went off. Lavi looked down at the phone and it was Cross.

He opened the message to see.

_"Mana never loved you."_

Lavi dropped the phone in shock. _H-how could he text that to him?_ Lavi thought and Allen pick up his phone and stared at the screen. "H-he never loved me? B-but..." Allen fell to the ground tears streaming down his cheeks. "I loved him. I loved him so much and and then he died!" Allen wailed. "Shit" Lavi whispered. He was about to delete it but due to shock he dropped it. "Allen. It's a lie!" Allen wasn't listening. He was in shock.

"Remember when you came here with Mana? I was 7 and you where 5! He loved you so much! I saw it in his eyes. He loved you more than anyone has loved me in my life. Allen... please believe me. He would have never pushed you out the way of that bullet 1 year ago. I bet he wouldn't have given you to Cross but he was the only one who was there to help!" Lavi shouted at Allen. Allen lift his head up his eyes red and cheeks flushed.

Lavi let out a sigh and held a hand out which Allen grabbed onto. He stood up and didn't let go of Lavi's hand. "He's shaking" Lavi said to himself. Soon he understood why. Behind them was a group of men behind them. Lavi rolled his eyes as they made there way over to the them.

"Lookie here, we have some kids." One of the men said. his voice was annoying. "But the one with white hair is cute." A lady at the back said which made everyone sigh. "And there holding hands! That's cute!" The same woman said which made everyone sigh again including Lavi this time. Allen stared at them blankly. One of the men stared at Allen and flipped out a knife been annoyed by how calm he was. Lavi stared in shack and Allen did nothing.

"You starting something with me." the man staring at Allen said. Allen sighed and flipped his hair not really bothered. The man got angry and ran towards the boy. Allen grabbed hold of his wrist and sighed "Children like you shouldn't play with toys like this, you could of poked my eye out running like that." Allen grinned evilly. Lavi sighed and whispered "Not again." Allen twisted his arm back and snapped his wrist in the proses. The white haired boy sighed and kicked, punched and flung him to the ground and sighed again.

"So much trouble. I just got told something sad and here you are making me feel worse and by the way you might want to get him to the hospital. He has 6 broken ribs, a broken nose, a broken wrist and elbow and maybe a broken leg.' He sighed' Anyone else want to fight?" Allen held back on to Lavi's hand tightly as he started to shake again. everyone shook there head and was on the way dragging what looked like the leader who the young teen just beat up.

Lavi looked over to Allen and laughed "Wow, Allen you need to hold back sometimes. Let's go to mine then." They walked over to Lavi's granddad's house who was on business at the moment.

**~End of flashback~ **

Allen and Lavi sat down and waited for the rest of the class to come in. Lavi held Allen's hand. "Just like old times right Allen." Allen laughed and leaned his head on Lavi's shoulder. "Sure is Bunny Boy." The white haired teen laughed using his old nick name for him.

The class went on and on and on. Tyki went on about his toy's and models as it got near to the end of class and Tyki had given up on teaching and sat at his desk. He picked his phone up as it started to vibrate. The whole class stared at him. "Neah? Yeah I know... I'll leave the room to speak then. Sometimes I think you stalk me when it comes to you saying I should walk outside to speak" Tyki rolled his eyes. " I know you stalk me." Tyki said deadly serious as he left the room to talk.

Allen looked over at Lavi in shock "N-Neah?" Lavi stared at him to in shock. "Who gave me my hammer?"

**~In the hall~**

"Okay I'm in the hall Neah" Tyki sighed.

"_Good. Now how is my cute little Nephew doing! Allen-chan must be so cute!"_ Neah shouted down the phone. The man on the other end sweat dropped.

"He's my Little brother you know! And he's really cute!" Tyki shouted back. "He's doing good. Is Road with you or Sheril ?" Tyki asked trying to change the subject.

_"She's with Sheril of course! That is her dad and your brother and I'm not in England at the moment! I'm in Japan trying to track the Earl after he went! I really miss him. But we are all getting together soon right? I know I'm coming back next week to see you and Allen-chan!"_

Tyki smirked. "Cross put him down as a girl in his papers so now he's wearing a girls uniform"

Neah started to choke on the tea he was drinking. "_Cross is such a harsh man I'm off then I have to go pee." _

Tyki frowned "Nice and buh-bye!"

Tyki walked back into the class and resumed to teaching something about the penis or something.

* * *

><p><strong>AND END OF CHAPTER *DIES*<strong>

**Hope you like and I want to know what you think so please review and I will start to get these chapters upif you review ^^ **

**It's nearly 2:30am so I'm going to read some fanfiction~ Nighty-night XDD**


	6. Pink Dildo

**Chapter 6**

**Why take pink dildo up then?**

_Cross is going to flip when he finds out about us. And Bookman is. Almost everyone is. I'm glad I'm nearly old enough to get my own apartment. Lavi's old enough. I wonder if we could get one together. It sounds like fun...I'll ask tonight!_

"Neh, Lavi. Can we meet up after I go to music room?" Allen asked scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Umm... Sure Allen. But I would like to hear you play the piano again. Would I be able to come with cha?" Lavi smiled softly at the young teen. .

"Sure!" Allen shouted in the middle of form room. ((It's like registration at the end of the day.)) Most of the class turned round and stared at him. Some students started to laugh. Allen blushed like mad and Lavi laughed slightly.

Lenalee had been with her brother since lunch. Lenalee hadn't been in sex ed too. But maybe if she was Lavi and Allen wouldn't be together like they are. No surprise there. Tyki was taking their form room today because Reever was probably helping Komui with Lenalee.

"Hey, Shouen what's with all the shouting? Lavi just tell you he would do you tonight?" Tyki shouted at them. "You can borrow a toy if you want." Tyki chuckled holding up a pink dildo. Allen facepalmed and Lavi stared at it in awe.

"Hey Tyki, Can I have it ple-"Lavi was cut off by Allen's ice cold glare and elbow digging into his stomach.

"Don't. You. Dare." Allen had gone into black mode. Lavi shivered. "S-so cold Allen." He whispered. Allen laughed darkly.

Tyki stared. "My lil bro is so cute!" He shouted in his head. Tyki walked over to Lavi and handed him the dildo. Lavi took it.

"What did I tell you two? Did I say you could take it Lavi?" Allen asked.

"N-no!"

"Then why take it?" Allen asked a dark aura forming around the teen. Lavi stared while the white aired teen way growing angrier and the dark aura growing larger and larger. "Are you going to answer?" Allen asked even more annoyed.

No reply.

Allen stood up and laughed manically. "Lavi think fast!" Allen shouted pulling at the chair leg tipping it over Lavi landing face first on the floor. "You sorry yet?" Lavi nodded and stayed on the floor. Allen stood there with an innocent smile. "Apology accepted then!" His head snapped round to Tyki.

"Just because I'm a student of yours doesn't mean I won't hurt you." Allen whispered darkly sending shivers up Tyki's spine.

"You're scary Allen! And Lavi still has the pink dildo!" He shouted trying to make him turn his attention away from him. It didn't work one bit. Allen glared daggers at the tall man.

"You gave it to him." Allen said. He laughed a bit and grabbed his arm with a dark smirk. He flipped him onto the carpeted floor with a loud 'Slam'. Most of the other students laughed and stared. Tyki was lying stunned on the floor with a bleeding nose.

Allen sighed. "Now I'm in a bad mood." He sat back in his seat and rested his head in his arms and closed his eyes."A really bad mood." Lavi slowly got off the floor and sat next to Allen. "It's okay Hun!" He smiled brightly. Lavi hugged the boy and smiled more. Allen sighed and hugged back.

"Um...Is Tyki alright Allen?" Lavi asked. "You still really need to hold back more Hun" Lavi sweat dropped and giggled

"You always used to say that to me." Allen smiled and realised Lavi out the loving hug and stared at Tyki. "Oi, Komui's coming because he thinks you have a 'Thing' going on with Lenalee~~" Allen sung.

"Oh shit! I didn't do a thing to her!" Tyki shouted jumping up off the floor. He ran to the back of the class room and hid inside the closet.

Allen giggled darkly. "Silly Tyki, Komui isn't even here."

"Do you think he will come out the closet then?" Lavi asked staring at the back of the class room.

"Nope." Allen smiled. "Let's go then! I need to go music room. You coming with?" The teen said stand up from his chair smiling brightly grabbing his bag.

"Sure let's go, Hun." Lavi also got up and grabbed his bag and walked out the door. The rest of the class looked at each other and broke out into laughter as they also left the room.

A girl ginger hair smiled at as they left the hair. "Wow, never new Walker had skills like that back in America."

The guy next to her also smiled. "Yeah he only used to lash out if Lavi was in trouble. Seems funny in a way doesn't it?" The man with blonde hair asked.

"Baka Bak. It's not funny it's awesome but I saw his underwear. Damn! He looks better than me in a skirt." She laughed at the teen named Bak.

"That's not true Fou. You look good in one too!" He giggled at her. "Whatever. We are under orders to watch over him remember? I wonder where Link is." The teen questioned.

"Probably still teaching English. Allen hasn't had English yet right?" Bak ask.

"No, but if we don't follow him soon Komui with flip at us for not keeping an eye on him. Damn! Komui is so annoying, and you really don't look like a teenager. But you are like 30 so I understand old man." Fou giggled while leaving the room.

"I'm only 20 Damnit!" He shouted running after her.

Allen and Lavi made their way to Lavi's locker. "Hey Allen, you want to stay round mine tonight?" He mumbled hoping Allen wouldn't hear because he was nervous he would take it the wrong way. Allen just smiled and shoved his stuff into the locker too.

"Sure. It's been ages since I slept round Right?" Allen laughed taking Lavi's hand. "Let's go music room. Ah but isn't bookman still there?"

"No, he's on business next 2 month so I got the place to myself." He smiled and gripped onto the teens hand tighter. As they stood outside the music room there teacher let them in. "Hello Allen." The tall man said. "Been a while Sheryl. How are you?" Allen smiled politely at his favourite teacher.

The taller man laughed. "Don't let Komui saying my first name he'll kill you or me. And I'm fine thanks Allen." He smiled. "Are you here to play piano then?"

"Yeah, is that okay? I brought Lavi along to." Allen smiled as he put his bag on one of the tables and took a seat at a big piano at the back of the room. It was black and glistened in the light. Allen looked outside and sighed. "Bad weather isn't it Mr. Kamelot." He smiled and put his fingers to the keys running them over. "Sure is. My daughter is still super cute! You should see her she is like a little doll!" The man shouted as he sat on one of the tables. "Lavi sit down already you look staring like an idiot." Lavi did as he was told and sat down.

Allen smiled and started to play the song he was known for among teachers and most of the students.

As he got into the song he started to sing along to it. This was his song. The song that Mana and him wrote everything for together.

"So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.  
><strong><br>**Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ...  
><strong><br>**Surfaces numerous of your faces

A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth  
><strong><br>**On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was born  
><strong><br>**Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth

I will still continue to pray

Please bestow upon this child your love

Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss"  
><strong><br>**

The door slammed open and a happy girl with blue hair ran in and hugged Allen stopping him from finishing the song. "ALLEN!" She shouted in his ear smiling brightly. Allen winced at the sound.

"Y-Yes?" Allen answered unsure of what to say to her. "ROAD! Get off the poor boy! You're going to scare him!" Sheryl shouted at the young teen.

"Hey Road, You must be Sheryl's daughter. He never stops talking about you." Allen smiled politely as she hugged him tighter sitting on his lap. Lavi started to feel a pang of jealousy in his chest.

"Yes I am! You're cute! Daddy can I have him!" She asked her father. Sheryl frowned and shook his head. Lavi still staring at them when Allen noticed he giggled and asked the young girl to get off him. She got off after a while and Allen grabbed his arm and walked out the room with a quick goodbye. "That was awkward." Allen giggled.

They walked out the front gate with smiles laughing and didn't see a certain long haired red head staring at there joined hands and kisses on the forehead as they got into Lavi's car and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>DDX END OF CHAPTER!<strong>

**BLOODY HELL!**

**I just moved school and got stressed so this chapter is shitty. Enjoy it XDD**

**Love Dango~**


	7. NOTICE!

I'm sorry for not updating! I am planning on improving this so I'm going to be re-writing the chapters, not too much but with better grammar and spelling and so thing are allot clearer.

There won't be nothing to big I change and I will update in a month or earlier due to my family problems at the moment.

I'm truly sorry!


End file.
